


Unknown Side Effect by Elandrialore [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Drugged Sex, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Unknown Side Effect by Elandrialore.The first thing Merlin had learned about magic when he’d gotten to Camelot – aside from the fact that the practice of it could get you killed – was that it didn’t always work as planned.





	Unknown Side Effect by Elandrialore [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unknown Side Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137444) by [elandrialore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandrialore/pseuds/elandrialore). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2008

Title: Unknown Side Effect

Author: Elandrialore

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Merlin

Pairing: Merlin/Arthur

Rating: R

Warnings: none

Summary: The first thing Merlin had learned about magic when he’d gotten to Camelot – aside from the fact that the practice of it could get you killed – was that it didn’t always work as planned.

Text: [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137444)

Length: 00:12:38

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/unknown%20side%20effect%20by%20elandrialore.mp3)


End file.
